


Mon ange, mon amour

by Nelle



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Nelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Besuch, bei dem vieles geklärt wird und zu einer Zukunft führt, mit der nicht alle einverstanden sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon ange, mon amour

Der junge Mann warf einen Blick auf den Stapel Bücher vor sich. Sollte er sie hier liegen lassen, oder lieber vor dem Regal in der Ecke lagern? Eine Frage, die ihn schon seit Stunden beschäftigte. Sein Glück war, dass sie heute früher geschlossen hatten, so hatte er den Laden für sich und konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Was er eigentlich so wie so tat.  
Das Klingeln der Eingangstür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Wir haben bereits geschlossen“, sagte er mit gereizter Stimme, ohne sich um zudrehen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, die Bücher lieber doch vor das Regal zu legen und hatte sich gerade die Ersten genommen, als eine Stimme erklang, die er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, die aber nie seine Gedanken verlassen hatte. Eine Stimme, die für ihn süßer klang, als alles, was er bisher kennen gelernt hatte.  
„Hey Jess.“  
Er drehte sich um und dort stand sie. Sein Engel. Seine einzige, wahre Liebe. Die Person, die irgendwie immer das Beste aus ihm heraus geholt hatte, auch wenn er das erst später erkannte.  
„Rory.“  
Sie lächelte leicht, wobei ihre blauen Augen noch mehr zu leuchten schienen.  
Vor Schreck ließ er die Bücher fallen und gerade im letzten Moment konnte er seine Füße noch in Sicherheit bringen, in dem er einen Schritt nach vorne ging.  
„Was treibt dich denn hier her?“, er klang wütender als er eigentlich wollte. Es war ein Schutzmechanismus, den er einfach nicht abstellen konnte. Zu tief saß noch ihre letzte Begegnung in ihm fest. Er konnte es einfach nicht vergessen und das hatte ihn zu dem werden lassen, der er nun war.  
Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er bemerkte, dass sie eine andere Frisur hatte, als beim letzten Mal. Es sah gut aus. Sie sah gut aus. Wirklich gut.  
„Freundlich wie immer. Hast dich wirklich nicht verändert Jess.“  
Er starrte sie immer noch an. Unfähig irgendwas etwas zu sagen, bzw. zu tun. Sie knetete ihre Hände und er konnte erkennen, dass auch sie sich nicht besonders wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Das ließ ihn ein wenig lockerer werden.  
Er setzte sich auf das kleine Podest und schaute sie von unten an.  
„Also, was ist los?“  
„Wir haben gerade einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt und ich wollte die Chance nutzen, um etwas zu erledigen.“  
„Ach, etwas erledigen. Klingt ja toll.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, ist einiges verkehrt gelaufen. Wir haben irgendwie aneinander vorbei geredet und das war nicht in Ordnung.“  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal nen ziemlich Idiot bin. Wird sich wohl nie ändern.“  
Sie kam auf ihn zu und schob sich dabei ihre Laptoptasche ein Stück die Schulter hoch.  
„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Was ich sagen wollte war, du bist ein prima Kerl Jess. Ich war bei unserem letzten Treffen ein wenig durch den Wind und vielleicht hast du ein paar Sachen falsch verstanden. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert.“  
Er stand wieder auf und blitzte sie wütend an.  
„Was hat sich denn geändert? Du bist doch bestimmt immer noch mit diesem Schönling zusammen, der dich nur schlecht behandelt und runter zieht. Denn du siehst so aus, als hättest du eine ziemlich miese Zeit hinter dir.“  
Sie lachte, was ihn noch ein bisschen wütender machte.  
„Ja super, lach den Idioten ruhig aus. Das bin ich gewohnt.“  
Sie kam auf ihn zu, stellte ihre Tasche vorsichtig auf den Boden und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Jess, schau mich an. Die letzten Wochen waren hart, das ist wahr. Aber aus einem anderen Grund. Ich habe den besten Job der Welt. Aber auch wenn alles bestens läuft, etwas fehlt mir. Mir fehlt jemand, zu dem ich kommen kann, wenn ich Trost brauche. Den ich anrufen kann, wenn ich mal nicht weiter weiß. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und bin zu einer Erkenntnis gekommen. Ich hatte all das schon einmal, doch dann hab ich es verloren. Logan hat mir einen Antrag gemacht, direkt nach meinem Abschluss.“  
Er entriss ihr seine Hand.  
„Ich will das nicht hören.“  
„Jess bitte! Lass mich bitte ausreden.“  
Er drehte sich widerwillig zu ihr um.  
„Logan hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu. Doch leider hat ihm das nicht gereicht. Er wollte nicht nur eine Beziehung mit mir haben. Er blieb in New York, doch ich wusste, das war nichts für mich. Du kennst meinen Berufswunsch.“  
Er nickte.  
„Deswegen, habe ich seinem Antrag nicht zugestimmt. Ich konnte nicht. Denn all die Zeit ließ mich ein Gedanke nicht los. Willst du wissen welcher das war?“  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie musste lächeln. Das war eine so typische Handlung bei ihm. So bekannt, dass es ihr schon fast weh tat.  
„Ich fragte mich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn ich dir damals gefolgt wäre, als du vorschlugst, einfach mit dir wegzulaufen. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde es gerne herausfinden.“  
Er sah sie geschockt an.  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst.“  
Sie nickte, ging noch näher an ihn heran, so dass sie ganz nah vor ihm stand. Er bemerkte, dass sie fast genauso groß war wie er. Er schaute kurz nach unten und sah, dass sie hoch hakige Stiefel trug. Zum ersten Mal registrierte er wirklich, was sie trug. Enge Jeans und ein enges Top, darüber eine Lederjacke. Sie sah verdammt heiß aus.  
„Doch, ich mein es ernst. Verdammt ernst.“  
Sie schaute ihn unsicher an. Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion. Eine Reaktion, die ihr sagte, dass er immer noch so fühlte wie früher. Er drehte sich um und sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Sie war zu spät gekommen. Er fühlte nichts mehr für sie. Er wollte sie nicht mehr.  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört habe. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal mit meinen Gefühlen belästigen.“  
Sie war bereits an der Tür, als sie mit einem Ruck umgedreht wurde.  
„Gilmore, du bist einfach der Hammer.“  
Er zog sie an sich. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Lorelei trat hinter ihre Tochter und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Meine Kleine.“  
Rory lächelte leicht.  
„Was ist denn Mom?“  
„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie macht es mich traurig.“  
„Was denn? Das ich noch vor dir heirate?“  
Lorelei lachte und ihre Augen blitzten.  
„Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Wir wissen, wie der Junge drauf ist. Vielleicht kommt er gar nicht.“  
„Mom! Jess ist nicht mehr der, der er früher mal war.“  
Lorelei zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Schon möglich. Aber du wirst es mir hoffentlich erlauben, ihn ab und an ein wenig wütend an zu blitzen.“  
Rory lachte.  
„Wenn es dich glücklich macht.“  
Bevor ihre Mutter noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Christopher betrat den kleinen Seitenraum der Stars Hollow Church.  
„Hey ihr.“  
Rory drehte sich um und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.  
„Dad! Du hast es geschafft.“  
Er lächelte.  
„Ich würde es doch nicht verpassen, wenn meine Tochter heiratet. Auch wenn ich den Kerl irgendwie nicht leiden kann.“  
Rory warf ihrer Mutter einen schnellen Blick zu.  
„Da haben du und Mom was gemeinsam.“  
„Wenigstens etwas“, Christopher schaute Lorelei an und sein Blick wurde ernst.  
„Du siehst gut aus, Lore. Ich hab mich wohl geirrt. Er kann dich doch glücklich machen.“  
Lorelei nickte und strich sich, wohl mehr unbewusst als wirklich bewusst, über den leicht gerundeten Bauch. Sie war im vierten Monat von Luke schwanger. Seit Rory Abschiedsfeier waren sie wieder zusammen, auch wenn es immer wieder einige kleine Schwierigkeiten zwischen ihnen gab.  
Insgeheim wartete sie immer noch darauf, dass er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht drängen durfte, denn dadurch würde sie ihn nur verlieren.  
Rory strich sich ein letztes Mal über ihr langes Kleid und lächelte.  
„Na los. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was der Tag noch so bringt.“

 

Der Tag brachte eine wunderschöne Hochzeit für Rory und Jess, einen mittelschwere Wutausbruch für Dean hinter der Kirche, der es nicht ertragen konnte, dass „seine“ Rory nun tatsächlich mit Jess Mariano verheiratet und somit für ihn unerreichbar geworden war. Das größte Ereignis war jedoch, als Luke seiner Lorelei inmitten seiner Familie und Freunde auf dem Empfang einen Antrag machte, den sie natürlich mit Freuden annahm. 

So blieben die Gilmore Girls mit Stars Hollow verankert und die Stadt war stolz auf ihre berühmteste Tochter Lorelei „Rory“ Leigh Gilmore, die kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Jess einen Literaturpreis für ihren Bericht über den Wahlkampf Barack Obamas gewann, der so detailreich und voller Witz war, dass jeder sofort wusste, wie sich Präsident Obama zu dem Mann entwickelt hatte, der er nun war.


End file.
